


reach the constellations

by glamaphonic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Alternating, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myriad moments in the lives of Finn and Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FinnRey fic based on prompts I took on Tumblr. Title from "We'll Be the Stars" by Sabrina Carpenter, as found on Rey's official Spotify playlist which is replete with similarly gooey, longing love songs because whoever puts those things together is FinnRey AF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "tickle fight"

For all his years trapped in the heart of The First Order, Finn is a person quite direly low on aggression. It’s not at all surprising considering his defection and, more than that, it is part of what makes him _him_.

So, as a matter of course, Rey loves it like she loves all his other parts—wholeheartedly and without reservation.

She does not, however, share this deficiency. As such, caged by her legs as she straddles him, Finn is easily conquered.

Her fingertips slide against his sides. The soft, warm skin is exposed where she rucked his shirt up, bare moments after he started something he knew very well she would finish.

Finn’s laughter is a revelation, no matter how often Rey hears it, both filled and filling her with more joy than she thought a being could contain. He convulses with it as she wiggles her fingers against his belly with light, glancing strokes.

Rey drinks in the crease of Finn’s cheeks and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners with a thirst the likes of which she’d thought she left on Jakku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When they find our Rey is pregnant, Finn tries to learn to knit because he wants to make things for their baby."

Rey comes home, eyes bright and gives Finn the slightest of nods. The ensuing embrace is their second longest ever. (Neither of them wants to relive anything like the events that precipitated the longest, so they’re fine with the record standing.) It’s some time between that and sharing the news with the bevy of interested parties that Finn becomes a man on a mission.

BB-8’s holonet research on knitting is largely just confusing. Instructions that Poe swears he learned from his _abuelita_ are only slightly less so.

Finn’s early efforts are unidentifiable snarls of fiber. His later efforts are neater, but conspicuously consist of mostly useless squares of various sizes.

Rey tells him once, smiling fondly, that he doesn’t have to go to all the trouble. He presses a kiss to her forehead, says, “I know,” and returns to his attempts to master rounds.

If asked, he couldn’t quite say why he’s so determined. He could credit those first 23 years of his life absent a single thing given to him out of affection, or a need to do something, anything, since Rey is stuck with pretty much all the work here, or even the distant wisps of dream-like memory that heavily feature strong, steady hands and the click-clack of needles and the sensation of fuzzy softness against his cheek. Maybe it’s all of that and none of it and something else besides.

By the time he fits a slightly lopsided cap on a tiny head already covered in thick, tight curls, it doesn’t really matter anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "WHO IS THE BIG SPOON AND WHO IS THE LITTLE SPOON IS THE LEAST OF THEIR WORRIES WHEN THEY SLEEP (cuddle fights is what I'm saying)"

“You have to let go eventually.” Rey’s voice is muffled against Finn’s shoulder, but he has no trouble understanding her.

“I’m sorry, are you implying that I’m responsible for this?” His attempt at indignation would probably be better served if he stopped stroking his thumb back and forth just above the waistband of her sleep shorts.

Rey turns her head, revealing one sleep creased cheek before burrowing back against Finn’s shoulder. When she closes her eyes, her eyelashes tickle his collarbone.

“The truth doesn’t need to be implied,” she responds serenely. “It simply is.”

“My point exactly.”

Rey ignore this, flexes one of her feet, and settles again.

Her arms are twined about his chest with a strength that belies her slight form. His grip on her waist is no less impressive. Whether she hooked one leg around his hip first or in response to him trapping her other leg between his own is a point of bitterest contention.

“Don’t you have a meeting with the General today?” Rey asks, all innocence, as if it just occurred to her.

“Oh, no problem. I’ll be sure to explain the travails of sharing a bed with a woman who’s part rathtar.”

Finn can feel her smile against his skin, radiating warmth.

“That is such an unfair comparison,” she protests. “I don’t bite. Nonconsensually.”

With some effort, Finn lets pass this obvious attempt at distraction and the extremely pleasant memories it conjures.

“Well, you know what you have to do to avoid it,” Finn offers, his palm now resting comfortably at the curve of her waist.

“Ridiculous. I thought we’d already established that you are the one clinging.”

“Only,” he stresses, “because you clung first.”

“Mmhm,” Rey says, before pressing a slow line of three kisses to his throat.

“Mhmm,” Finn replies as he traces fingers along her spine.

The stalemate persists.


End file.
